youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Sally Acorn
Sally Acorn (in some cases given the full title Princess Sally Alicia Acorn, and also known as Sal) is a fictional character and a protagonist from the Sonic the Hedgehog comic book and animated television series. She's in Mushu Boom and the love interest of Mushu. Plot Born into the Royal Acorn monarchy and a middle name handed down from her mother, Sally is the heir to the throne as the future ruler of Mobius. Her attitude stems from childhood due to a strict upbringing of learning etiquette, royal studies, and the family credo. Two of which are the origins of the Chaos Emeralds and the hidden refuge known as Knothole Village. Becoming overwhelmed with these responsibilities left her isolated and sheltered from the outside. She befriends Sonic the Hedgehog arranged from a play date by Sonic's Uncle Chuck. Their friendship is a conflicting one, since Sonic antagonizes Sally due to her "slowness" while she tries to improve his mannerisms. (In SatAM, despite their constant bickering they do best as a team) While escaping to Knothole, her mother is killed in the attempt while her father is imprisoned by Dr. Robotnik. She also is the surrogate aunt of Miles "Tails" Prower where she becomes overprotective of his safety. Most of the time she prides herself on her intellect and leadership skills. Whenever she feels stressed out, she consults Bunnie to balance her frustrations. Her tech skills enabled her to design a small device called NICOLE; a portable hand-held computer that dispenses versatile information such as geographical navigation and their origins. When Dr. Robotnik ceases control over the chaos emeralds and captures Bunnie, she becomes more determined to achieve the goal of liberating the planet and claiming her place on the throne. Her loving devotion to her people and friends. Personality Sally is strong-minded, and is very opinionated. Sally is sometimes known to be kind but headstrong and has a tendency to put too much pressure on herself to react in the most wise way. She is a leader of the Freedom Fighters, second only to, or on level with, Sonic himself. With her father banished to the Zone of Silence, Sally is second in line to take the throne, currently held by new King Elias Acorn, her older brother. She can be very caring as well, in many cases Sally goes out of her way to make sure her friends are safe and happy. She can be somewhat insecure at times when Sonic is not around, and is possibly emotionally dependent on him. Even so, as princess of Mobius, she is a firm leader with a strong sense of justice and a warm heart. Sometimes Sally is referred to as a "Tomboy Princess" since she does not typically dress regally or act as a damsel as many princesses do, but rather acts as a fighter rather than a typical princess. Sally is practical, being destined to rule whether or not she likes it. She has some technical training, being the third-most technical member of the Freedom Fighters (behind Rotor and Tails), and due to her martial art skills she proves to be one of the most formidable Freedom Fighters in battle when the situation calls for it. Pictures of Sally Acorn Megafaves 1 sally acorn by hayzer62-d5w8nsy.jpg Sally Acorn.jpg Sally Acorn 3.jpg Sally Acorn 2.jpg Sally Acorn 4.jpg Sally Acorn 5.jpg|Sally Category:Sonic X Characters Category:Heroines Category:Beautiful Heroes Category:Princesses Category:Beautiful Princess Category:Lovely Heroes Category:In love Heroes Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Fighter Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Girlfriends Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Smart Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Recurring Heroes Category:About Females Category:Living Heroes